Terror at the Fish Factory
by waikiki23
Summary: What happens when Cap, who hates fish with a passion, ends up responding to a call at a fish factory? Please R & R! *Now Complete!*
1. Chapter 1

"Gage, I'm gonna kill you!"

Chet Kelly's voice reverberated through Station 51. Captain Hank Stanley was sitting in his office working on some paperwork that needed to be finished. His door was open, like it always was, so Chet's threat filtered into his office clearly.

Cap looked up, hearing a set of feet running away from the day room and into the apparatus bay. He guessed it was Johnny Gage's footsteps and was rewarded a moment later when Johnny ran pas his office door. He also heard a roar of laughter coming from the day room. He guessed it also had something to do with Chet's threat.

_I'd better investigate, _Cap thought to himself as he pushed back from his desk and stood up. As he was coming out of his office, he was almost plowed over by Johnny.

"Sorry Cap!" Johnny exclaimed, almost losing his balance as he came close to colliding with his superior officer.

"Slow it down John," Cap replied, reaching out to steady his youngest paramedic before he toppled over. "What the dell did you do to Chet?"

Johnny didn't answer; instead he turned and ran the way he came. Cap turned to see Chet standing behind him. Cap had to hold back from laughing out loud at his lineman.

There, standing in front of him, was Chet. He was a sorry sight to behold. Chet had chocolate sauce dripping down from his hair and his face. He was trying to keep the sauce from running into his eyes.

"Chet, do you want some ice cream to go with that chocolate sauce?" Johnny asked tauntingly from across the room.

"Or how about nuts to sprinkle on top?" came Marco's taunt from the day room.

"Or a cherry on top?" Johnny added, giggling. More laughter ensued from the others who were wisely keeping their distance from Johnny and Chet.

"Gage, you are a dead man!" Chet bellowed before he began to run. Cap stopped him before he could go too far.

"Chet, you are going to get in the shower and get into a clean uniform. And Gage," Cap crossed his arms as his paramedic walked carefully around the squad, "You're going to be cleaning the latrine after he's done with his shower. Is that understood?"

"Yes Cap," both men said in unison.

"Good, now move," Cap said watching as Gage and Kelly headed to the locker room, arguing the whole way.

Cap blew out a breath and walked back to his office. This time, he shut the door. As soon as he did, he began laughing so hard he had tears rolling down his cheeks.

Half and hour later, Marco announced that lunch was ready. Johnny had just cleaned the latrine and Chet was in a clean uniform. Cap had finally stopped laughing so that he could finish his paperwork.

The six men had just sat down for lunch when the klaxon sounded. Six forks dropped to the table as the guys ran for the vehicles in the bay.

"_Station 51, report of smoke showing, 8643 Bay Front Road. Eight, six, four, three Bay Front Road. Cross street Harbour Drive. Time out 13:25."_

"_Station 51, KMG365," Cap replied, writing the address down. He handed one copy to Roy and jogged over to his side of the engine. As he got in, he saw the squad pull out, and a second later, Mike put the big rig in gear and left the station._


	2. Chapter 2

The engine and squad pulled up to the factory, noting that instead of just smoke showing, it was fully involved The six men leaped from their vehicles as soon as they stopped. Cap looked at the building and noticed the name on the side. He closed his eyes for a moment and groaned inwardly. _Arthur's Fish Factory. Just peachy. _Cap thought to himself as he began to bark out orders.

"Gage, DeSoto, do a quick sweep. Lopez, Kelly and I will be behind you," he said, pulling his handy talky out of his coat. "LA, we have a fully involved structure. Please respond a second alarm to this location."

"_10-4 51."_

"Cap, Gage and DeSoto are in," Mike said to his captain as he was checking the gauges for the two inch and a halves in that Chet and Marco had pulled. Cap saw the two linemen standing at the ready near the front of the building.

"Thanks Mike. We're heading in," Cap replied turning and heading straight for Chet and Marco. He grabbed each man around the neck, guiding them into the building. "Okay guys, lets go."

Cap guided the two hose wielding firemen into the blaze. Through the smoke, Cap could not see his paramedic duo. For a moment, he let go of his linemen. That proved to be a mistake for him. Just as he was looking back at Chet and Marco, a stack of crates came down on him like a ton of bricks, hitting him in the head and knocking him the ground. That was the last thing Cap knew as his vision dimmed and he lost consciousness.

E!51E!51E!51E!51E!51E!51E!51E!51E!51E!51E!51E!51E!51E!51E!51E!51

"Where are they Cap?" Chet asked over the roar of the fire. He and Marco were trying to beat back the flames that were consuming the fish factory. He had felt his captain let go of his neck. Chet had assumed it was because he had seen John and Roy.

When Chet didn't get and answer, he and Marco turned back. Their commanding officer was not behind them. All they saw was a pile of crates that had fallen over.

"Chet, where is Cap?" Marco asked looking around the ground floor where they were, looking for a sign where their captain was.

"I don't know! I don't see him!" Chet replied, also looking around. He was becoming worried that Cap was no where to be found.

"Chet, Marco! What's up? Need a hand? There was no one in here," Johnny asked as he and Roy approached the two fireman.

"Guys, Cap's missing. You seen him?" Chet asked.

"No, we just got down here, but we'll make a quick sweep. I looked outside from the top floor and the calvary still isn't here yet. Cover us guys," Roy said as he and Johnny started looking for their missing commander.

E!51E!51E!51E!51E!51E!51E!51E!51E!51E!51E!51E!51E!51E!51E!51E!51

_Where am I? _he asked himself as the fog lifted from his brain. He tried to look around, but he was pinned under God knows what. He tried to get his bearings as to where he was exactly.

_Let's see, last thing I remember was following Kelly and Lopez in. I wonder what happened. I must be trapped under some of the debris. Wait, that smell, oh my God, its fish!_

He tried to take in a breath of fresh air, but the smell of fish permeated his whole being. He then tried to sit up, but even that was impossible. He was pinned under what looked like a crate.

_Oh great! I'm stuck here and all I can breathe in is that damn fish! If only it wasn't so dark in here, maybe then I could figure a way out of here._

_That was when he began to notice that each breath was becoming increasingly more difficult to make. He started to panic as the fear of dying in a fish factory started to cloud his judgment. He tried to control his breathing as he could hear the sounds of the fire. To him, it sounded like it was coming closer, so he did the only thing he could think to do, he started to yell for help._


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, did you guys hear that?" Roy asked, looking around the first floor of the factory. The others began to look around as well.

"No, what?" Chet asked.

"I'm pretty sure I heard someone calling for help!"

That moment all four men heard a weak call for help. They began to look around the first floor when the HT came to life in Roy's hand.

"_Engine 51 to HT 51. Cap, we need you out here, the other units are starting to roll in," _Mike's voice came over the HT.

"HT 51 to Engine 51, Mike that's a problem. We can't find Cap. We were hoping he was out there with you," Roy replied.

"_No, he's not out here Roy. You sure he's not in there? I saw him go in with Chet and Marco."_

Before Roy could reply, a yell was heard. "Roy! Johnny! He's over here! Hurry!" Chet yelled from near a stack of crates. The others ran to where Chet was kneeling and saw their captain buried underneath.

"Oh my God! Cap, can you hear me?" Johnny yelled, kneeling next to Cap. No response came.

"HT 51 to Engine 51. Mike, we found him. We need a cervical collar and a back board. Could you get that and I'll send someone after it?" Roy asked.

"_10-4 Roy," Mike replied._

_Marco looked at Roy as he ran out of the building. No one heard him praying in Spanish under his breath as he went to retrieve the items Roy and John needed._

_Meanwhile, the others were pulling the debris off their commanding officer, being as careful as possible so as to not aggravate any injuries he might have._

"_Cap! Can you hear me Cap?" Chet yelled, grabbing the last box and uncovering their captain. Cap was laying on his back, his right leg at an awkward angle. It also looked like he was having trouble breathing._

"_Yeah, I hear you Kelly," Cap replied softly as Marco returned with the backboard and cervical collar. "That smell!" _

"_What did you say Cap?" Johnny asked as he put the cervical collar on him. _

"_That smell! I can't stand it!"_

_The others began to giggle a little as Roy and Johnny turned Cap onto the backboard and strapped him down. The two paramedics picked their captain up and carried him out the burning building with the other 2 firefighters following closely behind._

"_Damn fish! I hate the stuff! Why did I have to get hurt in a fish factory?" Cap mumbled as they exited out the building and headed to the squad. He began to breathe easier almost immediately as they left the building._

_The others couldn't help but laugh at their commanding officer's rambling about fish. Mike jogged over after they laid the backboard on the ground._

"_Why are you laughing? Is Cap okay?" Mike asked the two laughing lineman, perplexed._

"_He's swearing at fish and its hilarious!" Chet said as he and Marco stood at a distance and laughed._

"_Is he okay?" Mike asked again, turning to the paramedics._

"_I'm okay Mike. Just hate damn fish!"_

"_He'll be okay Mike. We are going to take him to Rampart. He should be fine," Roy said, giggling as he put a splint on his leg._

"_Is everyone going to laugh at me?" Cap asked miserably from the ground._

"_Can't help it, Cap. You and fish don't mix very well do you?" Marco asked._

"_I hate it! You all know that!" Cap replied as the ambulance pulled up._

_A fresh round of laughter erupted as the attendants put Cap on the stretcher._


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you again to all who have read my story. This is the final chapter. Again, I do not own anything, but Mike is still on my wish list. Please read and review!**

The whole ride in to Rampart, Cap didn't say much. Johnny was beginning to worry that their normally animated captain was keeping quiet. "You okay Cap?"

"Yeah, I just can't get the fish smell out of my nose," Cap replied, looking over at his youngest paramedic.

"It'll be okay, we're here," Johnny said as the ambulance was backing in at the hospital.

As soon as they were stopped, the doors opened, allowing Johnny and the attendants to pull the gurney out of the ambulance. They met Dixie at the entrance. "Room 4."

"Okay," Johnny replied as they entered the room. Doctor Early was already there, waiting for them.

"How are you doing Hank?" Joe Early asked as Cap was transferred to the exam table.

"Okay, my leg is killing me though."

"I'm sure it is. Just lay back and relax and we'll give you something for the pain in a few minutes," Joe replied as Johnny hung Cap's IV up and Dixie began to get a fresh set of vitals. Johnny hung back and watched as Joe continued to check Cap as Dix made her way over to him.

"He's going to be okay, you know."

"Yeah I know. Its just, well, we kinda made fun of him because of where he was injured," Johnny said, his voice lowered.

"Where was he injured?" Dixie asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

The door to the treatment room opened, the x-ray tech coming into the room with the portable x-ray machine. "It was a fish factory of all places. Cap hates fish. So, it was kind of ironic that he was injured in a fish factory."

"Yeah, I'd say that is ironic," Dixie replied, heading for the door. Johnny looked back at his captain. "I'll be right outside Cap."

"Thanks Johnny," Cap replied groggily.

Joe, Dixie and Johnny left the room as the tech began doing his job. "How is he Doc?"

"He's looking good Johnny. It looks like all it is a broken right leg, a mild concussion and possible broken ribs. We'll know for sure when the x-rays come back." When Johnny didn't look at him, he patted the paramedic's shoulder. "Johnny, he's going to be fine. I promise you that."

"Thanks Doc."

Dixie took his arm and lead him down the corridor. "Why don't we go get a cup of coffee. I know that partner of yours and the rest of the guys are already there."

"Sounds good Dixie," Johnny replied as they walked together.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

Joe Early walked into the lounge, causing five sets of eyes to look in his direction. He grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down at the table.

"How is he Doc?" Mike asked. He was sitting on the couch with Johnny. Chet was sitting in a chair in the corner and Roy was sitting at the table with Marco.

"He's going to be okay. He broke his lower leg, cracked two of his ribs and has a mild concussion. But he should be back to work in about three months or so, baring any complications."

The five men let out a collective sigh of relief as Marco asked, "When can we see him?"

Joe finished his coffee before replying, "It'll be about a half hour or so. We are going to get him settled in his room."

"Thanks Doc."

"Like I told Johnny, he's going to be okay. Don't worry. I'll send Dixie in for you in about twenty minutes or so," Joe said as he left the room.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

Thirty minutes and about 10mg of MS later, Cap was floating on cloud nine. He was definitely in no pain. He was starting to drift off when the door to his room opened.

"You awake Cap?" Mike asked, peeking in.

"Yeah, come on in Mike," Cap replied, watching as the door opened to reveal his crew.

"How are you feeling Cap?" Chet asked as they all found a spot to sit down.

"I'm doing a-okay," he replied, grinning.

"I bet," Johnny replied, with a knowing grin. He could tell that Cap was on pain meds.

"We wanted to apologize for picking on you, back at the scene. We know how much you hate fish, and it wasn't right to pick on you when you were injured," Mike said, speaking for all the guys.

Cap looked around at his crew, realizing that they were genuinely worried that they had hurt their captain's feelings. "Its okay guys. I knew you were picking. Not to mention, it was kind of funny." He threw his head back slightly and laughed. "Of all places I have to get injured, its in a fish factory."

"Thanks Cap. We have been worried about you. We have to get back to work. We'll check back on you tomorrow," Roy said, ushering the guys out of the room.

Cap watched them go, pride mixed with affection welling up into his heart. He was so proud of his guys. As he drifted off to sleep, a smile played across his face.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

Cap returned to work three and half months after the factory fire. He arrived early, noting that most of the guys were already there at the station. He grinned as he entered the back door. He went into his office for a few moments. He then made his way into the day room, and about fell over when shouts of "Surprise!" startled him.

The others laughed and pulled their captain the rest of the way into the room. "Glad to have you back Cap!" Marco exclaimed, shaking his hand.

"Yeah, we are so glad you are back Cap!" Chet said as a little light bulb went off in his head.

"Hookraider was my replacement, wasn't he?"

Mike rolled his eyes as Johnny and Chet pulled Cap towards the table in the kitchen. "Yes, he was your replacement. How could you tell?" Roy asked sarcastically.

Cap laughed at his men. "I can always tell when he is my replacement. What the hell?" he asked, looking at the table.

There, in the middle, was a fish shaped cake, decorated to look like a real fish. He had to laugh as the others began to laugh uproariously.

"We knew you would like it. Sort of a welcome back, after being injured by fish," Chet said, a gleam in his eye.

All he could do was laugh as the cake was cut. They took a few minutes to celebrate his return before he looked at his men. "Five minutes to roll call, gentlemen," he said, heading again for his office.

As he sat down, he opened his desk drawer to get his clip board out. Instead, looking up at him, were five fish. As he let out a scream and jumped back, laughter once again could be heard from the day room. He ran back and looked in to see all of his men in a fit of laughter.

"Since you all think this is funny, you all have latrine duty, for a month. Again, roll call in five."

He left the stunned firefighters in the day room and he went back to his office. Once the door was safely shut, an attack of giggles hit him. "Only my men would welcome me back with fish."

After his composed himself, he made his way in to the bay to start his first day back.


End file.
